Silent Cries
by juneroses
Summary: Kim and Ron have begun dating and Kim couldn't be happier. But what is this strange message on her answering machine and what will happen when Kim responds to it? A short fanfiction. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**SILENT CRIES**_

_A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by Juneroses_

Kim tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she strolled outside on a sweltering June afternoon. It was Friday and school had just let out for the weekend. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness this week has ended. I had four tests in just one day!"

"It wasn't so bad…" Ron grinned as caught up with Kim. Monique turned to look at him.

"Says you… where were you during Chemistry?" She asked brushing her long frizzy black hair over her shoulder.

"I… uh…"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "cutting classes again." His face flushed red and the two girls giggled.

"Miss Wu hasn't marked me absent yet!" He said in protest.

"That doesn't mean you should do it." Monique pointed out.

"Yeah cutting is wrong. And WE both noticed." Kim agreed.

Ron shrugged and realized he had left his English textbook in his locker. He groaned knowing he wouldn't be able to do his homework. The school was locked by now.

Kim kept talking, "Honestly Ron, we're Seniors… almost graduated! Can you stick it out a bit longer?"

"What's the point? Am I the only person with senioritis? You all take things too seriously!"

Kim and Monique only beamed at one another. Suddenly a horn beeped and the trio noticed that a white minivan had pulled up beside them. It was Monique's mom picking her up from school. Monique smiled and said sweetly, "I guess I'll be leaving you now. Bye Kim. Bye Ron." She waved and let herself into the passenger seat. The car regained speed and zoomed into the distance like a fading marching band.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ron asked realizing in shock he was for once unaware of them.

"Nothing really. I think I'll be going to sleep early. I have another interview at Middleton University tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to do something like afterwards?"

Kim pressed her lips together and thought. "Like what?"

"We could see a movie."

"Sounds swell." Kim said graciously.

"Sweet I'll call you tomorrow." He muttered absentmindedly.

Ron's eyes were currently focused on a figure passing down the sidewalk on the left side of the street. Josh Mankey who's baby blue eyes were practically glued to Kim's face. Ron felt a cold shutter run through him. He could feel the sweat roll down his own back. He truly hated him. There really wasn't any reason at all besides his undying love for his best friend. It took a moment for Kim to take notice of him. She sighed and looked at Ron.

"One day I'm going to cut his balls off with a spoon." Ron suddenly said aloud.

Kim burst out into laughing and quickly stifled it, "Let him stare. It makes him realize what he'll never have."

Ron scowled, "I fucking hate that kid."

"Calm down. There's my house ahead." Kim said trying to change the subject. She was right. Ron felt himself climbing to the higher aptitude the hill created. Suddenly there was a string of quiet. Ron had read that every four minutes or so there is an awkward pause in a conversation. Ron always hated when this happened because he always tripped over his words at this point. '_It's only Kim.'_ He thought to himself. He noticed she was fumbling around with her house keys.

He cleared his throat, "Well I'll see you later."

Kim looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes locked on his dreamy brown ones. Ron slowly moved towards her and the two seemed to almost fall into a lazy, tired sort of hug. Kim almost felt as though she could fall asleep from exhaustion in Ron's open arms. When the hug broke they continued to hold each other. After what seemed like a century, Ron pulled Kim into him again and kissed her softly. When it ended, Kim smiled and found her key.

"See you later Ron."

"Bye KP."

Kim felt lightheaded as she wandered into her house. Her mother was floating around the ground floor dusting everything in sight; she had the day off from work. Her father and two brothers were still out so the home was at peace for the time being. Kim's mother noticed her.

"Oh hello there Kimmie."

"Hi mom."

"How was school honey?" This was a routine thing her mother seemed to do everyday. Kim responded as she usually did.

"Fine."

"What did you do today?" Kim's mother asked as she brushed some dust off the television.

"Uh… things…" Kim didn't feel like describing her four tests in detail to her mother.

"Oh how lovely." She said distractedly.

Kim was glad this conversation was over and she quietly made her way upstairs leaving her mom to her business. Strangely enough, she could hear a faint beeping coming from her bedroom. It sounded like her answering machine. Kim rushed in. What if someone had been trying to contact her through phone? Someone important like Wade! She hurried in and quickly pressed the play back-button. There were eleven new messages! When the message started Kim was confused. She couldn't hear anything at all. It was a combination of heavy breathing and fuzzy loud music that sounded like a bad garage band. Kim listened more closely. There was a voice but she couldn't make it out.

"Mmm ooooowwwww" That's what it sounded like to Kim. Lots of moans and groans. Kim moved her ear up to the speaker and could finally hear a soft slurred voice. It was difficult to make-out the words.

'_ey Kiiiiiiim. This-is Jossssssssssh. Whaaaa-whoo. What're ya waring?_

Kim was shocked and confused: "What?"

_We's off gittin high-yai. It'sss a partah at my how-se. You ough-ta come and join… _

There was a coughing sound.

_Up. Come awn ova, we all so hiiiigh. Yeaaaaah. Come ova here and take yer shirt off, show me them titties! I can show ya some reeeeal lovin' Kim-meeeee Possiiii-ball. Call me back. Love you whore._

Kim was appalled and completely blown away. Was that… Josh-Josh? Mankey Josh? The boy she had sworn she was in love with six months ago? It had to be a prank. She looked at the number. No it wasn't, it was his home phone number. She had it memorized.

"Next message:" The answering machine spoke,

_Woooooah Kiiiim Possible you are sooooooo hawt. I wanna bang you. Will you bear my child? Where are you sweetie? I know you wanna come over so go on and put on something tiiight. I looooove you sweet-ie._

Kim was disgusted she stopped the answering machine before she could hear anymore of Josh's messages. No one had ever done this to her before_. 'Oh my god,'_ Kim kept thinking to herself, _'Josh is a druggie?' _It seemed to echo through her mind for a moment. She took that moment to let it sink in.

"I dated him once… I kissed him once." She could feel her lips quavering. This couldn't be right. She loved Ron but she never would forget her first love. What if he was in danger? She grabber her phone and punched in Josh Mankey's phone number. It was picked up almost instantly?

"Hello," The voice was soft, "Josh here."

"Hey there Josh," Kim felt a bit silly. Now Josh would get the wrong impression, "uh I called because I got your… messages."

"Oh you did?"

Kim screamed inside. They WERE from Josh. "Yes…" She didn't know quite what to say next.

"Well I'm heading to my friends house now, I can pick you up if you want in on the action."

"DRUGS?" Kim questioned loudly.

"Getting high is so much fun you know."

Kim sighed frustrated, "No I really wouldn't. Josh how long have you been doing this for?"

"I done it twenty two times now. You want in?"

Kim suddenly was furious. Josh knew her better than that. This was unbelievable. AND SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND. She could feel her voice raising inside her. Before Josh could speak she yelled,

"What kind of person do you take me for? I'm no druggie and I can't believe you are! What the hell is your problem Josh? I thought you were above that! I thought… I thought…"

She stopped what she was staying by hanging up the phone. After staring at the phone for a second she picked it up again and called Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: **_Heeeeeey Juneroses here. Just letting you know this is a short fan fiction it should be about 3-4 chapters long so it'll be done quickly. I got this idea on the bus home from school. I also would like tosay if you are easily disturbed you should avoid reading this story, thanks.Stay tuned because it'll be completed soon. Oh yeah, please leave a review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_SILENT CRIES – Chapter 2_**

_A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by Juneroses_

"Hello?" Ron's calm happy voice did not seem to soothe her as easily this time.

"Ron?" she spoke tearfully into the phone.

"Kim what's wrong?" Ron could already pick up the distress in her voice.

"I just got… this absolutely terrible message from Josh!" She cried.

"Josh?" Ron's sounded slightly more intense now. "Why did Josh call you?"

Kim sniffed, "Oh Ron, I really just don't know. He called and left me a message."

"Well what did he say?" Whatever it was, Ron would surely kill him for making his girl so upset like this.

"He said… well… it was kind of hard to hear…" She began, " he was… well… he started saying all these really, vulgar kinds of things to me. It was awful!"

On the other end of the line, Ron's ears were turning red as a fire hydrant. Always a danger sign. He was furious with Josh now. "What did he say? Was it insulting?"

"Yeah, it was really really mean."

"Well what did he say?" Ron asked as patiently as he could.

"He said…" Kim said a bit more softly, "things like… take off my shirt…come over and wear something tight…stuff about how 'hawt' I was."

Ron could feel his throat tighten up. "How dare he." He muttered under his breath, "I'll kill him."

"No Ron! He didn't – didn't know what he was doing… I think."

"Didn't know what he was doing?" Ron echoed, "Kim! He had no right to say what he said! He knew what he was doing!"

"Ron…" She said suppressing her tears, "He was… high… when he called me."

"High?" Ron's voice was hollow and emotionless. Josh was a druggie?

"Yes that's right." Kim spoke.

Ron said even more softly. "This only makes matters ten times worse. That's completely disrespectful of himself and even more to you."

"I know but…"

"Kim, you don't deserve this."

"I know but…"

"He was being so rude!" He continued to rant.

"RON! I know he was being rude and that I didn't deserve any of it. But I think Josh has a real problem here. I called him you see and…"

Ron interrupted angrily, "You CALLED him?"

Kim flushed red, "Yes I called him. I wanted to see if it was really Josh who called me."

"And?"

Kim sounded sadder at this point, "He did. During the conversation he invited me to his friends house to join the party."

Ron felt his whole body freeze up inside. "And did you?"

"Of course not. I hung up on him. Right then, right there. No more questions asked."

Ron sighed in relief, "You did the right thing Kim." His voice was the same calm way he had answered the phone now.

"I know… but…"

"Don't let this ruin your night. I'll deal with Josh okay? He won't bother you after I'm through with the scumbag." Ron said almost too sweetly.

"Please no Ron. I think Josh has got a real problem. We need to send him to send him for treatment not make matters worse than they are… he's probably… confused or something."

"Kim, listen to yourself…" Ron trailed off not knowing where to go with this statement.

"We could do something, couldn't we?" Kim said a bit more brightly, "We could call Wade and find someone to help Josh."

Ron couldn't refuse this. She had just cheered herself up. "Yes… well alright then."

"Okay then… I'll call Wade right now!" Kim said without a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay. Bye KP."

"I'll talk to you later."

Kim hung up the phone and picked up her communicator. She pressed a few buttons and Wade's happy face was displayed on the screen.

"Hello Kim. What's up? Have you been crying?" He had obviously noticed her red puffy eyes.

"Yes," Kim said cheerfully, "but that doesn't matter. I need you to do a favor for me."

Wade smiled, "Yes of course… I'm all ears."

"I need you to find me the world's most prestigious drug counselor."

Wade stared at her, "What for?"

Kim's face reddened, "It's for someone…a…f-friend."

"Okay Kim. Whatever. Here's someone: Doctor Mai Lu of Japan."

"Japan? Can you try to score a favor there?" Kim asked.

"Of course I can. I'll call you with the details tomorrow. Have a good night." Wade said. The screen went blank.

Kim placed her Kimmunicator by the end table beside her bed and headed downstairs. She could've sworn she had heard her Mom call for dinner when she was talking to Ron.

"Kimmie you're late." Her mother said as she patted her face with a paper napkin.

"Sorry. I had to call Wade."

"That's no excuse. You're on clean up duty tonight." Her mother said slapping some pork chops onto her plate for her.

"Okay sure Mom."

Supper was unusually comforting that night; even though Jim and Tim were trying to build an empire with their mash potatoes Kim was able to enjoy the gravy gliding down her throat. Her father made pleasant conversation about work and her mother was chatting about her pleasant day off. After cleaning her plate and enjoying a popsicle she retreated to her room once more. When she opened the door she heard her phone ring.

"Perfect timing." Kim muttered to herself. She put her phone on speaker phone while she changed out of her clothes.

"Hello?" Kim said as she stepped out of her pants.

"Hello Kim?"

"Hi. Who is this?"

"It's Josh."

Kim froze. "Hello." She spoke coldly.

"Ah, Kim… I think I made a mistake inviting you. I feel real bad."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kim said as she slipped into her nightgown, "I'm sure after thrilling yourself at your friend's house you're all sorry now."

"No I really am. I didn't even go tonight because I felt so bad. I want to make it up to you Kim. I was wrong."

Kim was blown away by this. "Really? That's so… thoughtful of you."

"There's this really awesome documentary on T.V. at around two AM. I'll fix some popcorn and we can watch it."

Kim was suspicious about this, "None of your party friends are involved right?"

"Just you and me. In my basement. My parents will be upstairs sleeping if we need anything."

Kim smiled at she ran a brush through her long auburn hair. "Alright Josh that sounds nice. I'll be at your house at two. Thank you."

Kim heard Josh hang up and sighed. She would sneak out tonight and see Josh. This way, she could coax Josh into seeing Dr. Lu without Ron getting involved. It was the perfect way to help out Josh! She glanced at the clock and decided to take a five hour nap before heading to Josh's house. She set her alarm and collapsed onto her bed in one gigantic motion. She was asleep within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

RIIIIING!

'_That's the alarm,' _ Kim thought, _'time to wake-up.'_

She energetically sprung out of bed and put her shoes on. She glanced at the clock. It was 1:45 AM. She had fifteen minutes to be at his house. If she took her bike she could make it. By now, her parents were asleep thinking that she too, was in fact asleep. Her brothers weren't awake to bug her and Ron was probably lost in his own dreams, whatever they might be. _'Be quiet.'_ She thought to herself as she put her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

Kim wordlessly tip-toed out of the security of her own room into the monstrously dark house in front of her; she felt like a blind person. Slowly she felt around for the banister of the staircase and made her way down keeping aware of the stairs that might creak. She dropped to her knees and crawled past her parent's bedroom. Usually Kim didn't make such a big deal about sneaking around on missions. But in this territory, there would be real consequences. She silently thanked god as soon as she had passed the tweebs room undetected and unharmed.

She had reached the door. _'Should I go back for my coat?'_ Kim wondered looking outside. _'No too risky. I'd better just go.'_ She held her breath as she turned the lock on her door to the left and slowly entered the cool night air. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, her slow motions became fast and her heartbeat went from being nonexistent to beating right up in her throat.

Kim mounted her bike and peddled down the driveway as fast as she could go. She winced as she looked back at the house and hoped no one had woken up to see her peddle by. She took a breath of relief as she kept going down her street. Luckily Josh didn't live to far away. _'I wonder what this documentary is about anyway.'_ She thought as her ponytail whipped her in the face. _'I do feel a bit guilty. I mean – I've never snuck out before. But it's really for a good cause, like a mission. Only I'm not saving the world. I'm saving one person. Well… one important person. But it's not like I have feelings for him. No way, I'm over him and Ron is the perfect boyfriend. I'm not going because I have feelings for Josh. I'm going because I'm a good person. But maybe I should have told Ron about this. He's not going to be happy…but never mind that. Here's his street…'_

Kim dismounted her bicycle and headed for the backdoor. The house was dark. His parents were probably sleeping too. She felt a stab of pain in her chest. Something was wrong with this. _'No… there isn't. I'm just being silly. I can handle whatever happens.'_ Kim thought as she decided to enter through the backdoor. Even if there was something wrong, there was no turning back now. As she entered she realized she was in the lower level living room and face-to-face with Josh Mankey who wore a welcoming smile.

"Hey Kim! Glad you came, take a seat because it's just starting." He said in the friendliest way possible. He


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's eyes glowed as she gazed at him. Mindlessly she uttered an "okay" and took the snug seat available beside him. Josh looked like the same old Josh. His eyes weren't droopy and red. His clothes didn't smell like trash. His skin hadn't even lost its perfect peachy tone. His dark hair and perfect lips looked striking in the unlit room. And on the contrary, his eyes were more piercing than she had ever seen. Josh's sapphire eyes had always obsessed her but tonight she could feel them gazing over her adoringly. Yes he was the same Josh. The same man she had stalked secretly and adored from a distance. The man she had come to love and then eventually hate. Or did she love him more? She didn't know. He was a jerk in every ounce of her mind, and yet, he was beautiful, painfully beautiful. She couldn't forget him if she tried. Her body shifted closer to him so their hips aligned against each other.

"So how are you Kim?" Josh said as he folded his hands comfortably over his lap.

"Good." Kim beamed. She noticed a lack of nervousness in her own voice tonight.

"How's Ron?"

So they had reached him. Kim said what she thought she was supposed to. "He's good. Things are well, I couldn't be happier frankly."

However she questioned her own judgment when Josh muttered, "Really?"

The documentary came on. It turned out to be about expert mountain climbers who overcame a terrible disaster while climbing. While the entire storyline was jaw dropping, Kim couldn't help her eyes from wandering to Josh's face. His face met hers.

"What?"

"N-nothing." She spluttered scared.

"What're you staring at?"

"…..I-I….I was wondering if we could discuss what happened earlier." She blurted all of a sudden.

Josh looked unaffected by her outburst. He shrugged and switched off the television. "Go ahead Kim."

Kim took a deep breath: "Josh I really don't understand what is going on with you. We all learned a long time ago that drugs are not a path to a better life. They make you feel good but they deliver consequences later. Please Josh, I respect you as a person but you've got to stop this. You're harming yourself and I don't want that."

Josh's face was unreadable, "And-?"

"A-and I want you to see Doctor Lu. She's a drug counselor. She's only going to talk to you. Help you get through this mess. You need help Josh and I've got it for you. No cost on your side whatsoever. Only gain."

She looked at Josh. He wasn't smiling. He was looking into her eyes. His own blue eyes were blazing wildly now. He looked perilous. All of a sudden he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" He questioned loudly.

"Josh…"

"No Kim. Why are you doing this?"

"Josh…" She whined.

"Why are you doing this?" He repeated. "You don't give a shit about me."

Kim started to become teary eyed. "No that isn't true. It's not…"

"Yes it is." Josh continued ranting. "You're with Ron now. You don't need to have anything to do with me. You don't need to pretend like you care."

"I do care."

"No you don't."

Kim got to her feet. "I do too."

Josh shoved her back down. "Then prove it."

"I LOVE YOU!" She exclaimed through fury. Her teary eyes sparkled and she gazed up at him wonderingly.

Josh rubbed his chin and looked like he had taken a huge shot in the stomach. He looked like he was almost hurting. "You left me…" He echoed.

Kim wasn't sure what to say. "I…."

"You left me… YOU LEFT ME! You liar! You don't love me!" He grabbed her by her shirt and began to shake her angrily.

"I do love you! I do!" She shouted. Unwanted tears began to stream down her face.

"LIES!" Without thinking he slapped her.

Kim felt the pain boil inside her. "I'm out of here!" She began to stomp toward her belongings. Josh grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "No, wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** Yay an update at last! There should be 2-3 more chapters left! Plz leave reviews! We're working towards a climax here. Is Josh up to good or bad? Next chapter will be the most suspenseful yet!


End file.
